This invention relates to paperboard containers and more particularly to a gable top container of the type extensively used for the packaging of milk, fruit juice, and other pourable product. The tops of such containers include a vertical and uppermost fin which joins the upper edges of two slanting roof panels. An infolded gusset panel is beneath each of the two fin ends. To initially open the carton for dispensing, the consumer spreads apart the slanting roof panels at one of their two respective ends to open one of the gussets to thereby form a pour spout which extends outwardly. After partial dispensing, the gusset spout is refolded back into the carton. The containers have in the past been square in transverse cross section and have recently been provided with a pour spout on one of the two top slanting roof panels.
In an attempt to improve ease in holding the carton and pouring, one side dimension has been reduced by one manufacturer so as to make the carton easier to grasp. Namely, a rectangular (two opposite sides longer than the other two opposite sides) instead of a square cross section has been produced. However, the infolded gusset panels are on the narrow sidewalls. If a pour spout were placed on the upper part of such a narrowed container, it would be placed on one of those two slanting roof panels which extends upwardly from the two widest side walls. The available space for placing a spout on either of the two slanting roof panels is dictated by the slant roof panel distance from the upstanding vertical fin to the top of the corresponding vertical side wall. Such a carton would be somewhat awkward to use, since the user would ordinarily grasp the carton between the thumb and the fingers, the latter placed on the widest sides and would have to pour sideways from the carton.